


Subsistence

by bambabam



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angsty Schmoop, Drabble, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sad, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambabam/pseuds/bambabam
Summary: As different as they may be, they both were lovers of art, and lovers in general.(Or,  where irony is cruel and their beliefs come haunt them in the end.)





	Subsistence

**Author's Note:**

> why did i write this. this literally came out of nowhere akdheuhdhdhd im so sorry

As different as they may be, they were lovers, and lovers of art.

Art, for Akasuna no Sasori, is something that lasts forever.

Everlasting. Eternal.

_(For the puppet master, art is looking at the sky and remembering beautiful bright blue eyes— or eye; art is seeing the sun and having the thoughts of yellow hair plague Sasori's mind.)_

Art, for Deidara, is something felt only during the moment. 

Evanescent. Fleeting.

_(For the explosive blond, art is the ever-so-familiar warmth spilling through his body when Deidara's own hands— hand-mouths and all— find purchase with Sasori's wooden ones; art is the electric shock dancing across Deidara's skin when Sasori's feather-light fingertips tease along it.)_

For the both of them, their love was just like their art.

_(—gone in a snap, and lasted until their last breath. )_

**Author's Note:**

> i am an angst machins bls hurt me more :)
> 
> hope you enjoyed it!! comments are always appreciated~


End file.
